


Companion

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I am not a brave man, after all.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

“Never thought I would be prepared to follow anyone to near certain doom,” Dorian admits one night, lying in the luxurious bed of the Inquisitor's quarters. 

With the warm light of the fire the only thing keeping the dark of night at bay, it’s easier to be vulnerable, his tone holding none of the usual self deprecation.

“I am not a brave man, after all.” 

The Inquisitor regards him quietly for a moment, and Dorian can’t stop himself from reaching out to grasp his hand. 

“I think you undermine yourself. And I am glad to have you at my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
